FAT SONIC WII
FAT SONIC LIKS TE WII SO MUTCH HE MAD HIS ON GAM CALLD FAT SONIC WII, THE GAM WS MAD BY A CUMPONY CALLED Hey! We are Number One Hey! We are Number One Now listen closely Here's a little lesson in trickery This is going down in history If you wanna be a Villain Number One You have to chase a superhero on the run Just follow my moves, and sneak around Be careful not to make a sound (Shh) (No, don't touch that!) We are Number One Hey! We are Number One We are Number One Ha ha ha Now look at this net, that I just found When I say go, be ready to throw Go! (Throw it on him, not me!) (Ugh, let's try something else) Now watch and learn, here's the deal He'll slip and slide on this banana peel! (Ha ha ha, gasp! what are you doing!?) Ba-ba-biddly-ba-ba-ba-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba We are Number One Hey! Ba-ba-biddly-ba-ba-ba-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba We are Number One Ba-ba-biddly-ba-ba-ba-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba We are Number One Hey! Ba-ba-biddly-ba-ba-ba-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba We are Number One Hey! Hey! THY MAD SUCH GAMS AS 7 GRANDAD AND HARRY POTTER SONIC, IN TE GAM U PLYAS FAT SONIC ONLY AD HE HS 2 RESCU FAT YOSHI FROM DEAD MEME BIG CHUNGUS OR ELS HE WIL DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!! TE GAM FEATURES FAT SONIC KIL CatDog, SpongeBob, Patrick and Squidward, Tom and Jerry, Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Nicole and Richard Watterson, Mac, Bloo, Wilt, Coco, Eduardo, and Frankie, Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa and Maggie Simpson, Gru and his Minions, Lucy, Margo, Edith and Agnes, Jin and Asuka Kazama, Ultraman, Garfield, Sgt. Keroro and his allies, the Avengers, Italy, Germany, Japan, America, England, France, Russia and China, Crash Bandicoot, Spyro the Dragon, Cartman, Stan, Kyle and Kenny, Cloud Strife, Samus, Godzilla, Milli, Geo and Bot, the Lorax and the Once-ler, Spock and his USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) crew, Coraline Jones, Toon Link & Zelda, Flaky, Flippy, Lumpy and the rest of the Happy Tree Friends characters, Finn and Jake, Mordecai, Rigby, Pops, Skips, Muscle Man, Hi-Five Ghost and Benson, Naruto and Sakura, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi and Peach, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles, Star Fox, Luke Skywalker, Suzumiya Haruhi and her SOS Brigade, Ico and Yorda, Barry Steakfries, Sub-Zero, Kirito and Asuna, the Doctor from Doctor Who, Dick Tracy, Spider-Man, every single Kamen Rider, Percy, Grover and Annabeth, James Bond, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster and Erza Scarlet, the entire Justice League, Blossom, Bubbles & Buttercup, Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka and the Kagamine twins, Eren and Mikasa, Anna, Elsa, Kristoff and Olaf, Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey, Dora and Boots, BoBoiBoy, Gopal, Ying and Yaya, Shrek, Fiona, Donkey and Puss in Boots, Pedro Penduko, Rainbow Dash, Pingu and his family, Captain Falcon, Garuda Knight BIMA, the Kids Next Door,Dexter, Dee Dee, Peter Griffin and his family, every single Super Sentai team and Aka Red and Himura Kenshin, Barry B Benson, Ketta, Jelly & SwaySway. UNTIL HE CRI AND THN HE KILS BIG CHUNGUS AND SVES FAT YOSHI. DONT PLAI TE GAM OR DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!! Category:Sonic Category:Loads of Characters Category:English Class Failure Category:ENGLISH, MUDDAFUGGA! DO YOU SPEAK IT?!